Lavender Hoodie
by FireRose Prime
Summary: Still nothing to do with the title. This time Biannca's twins take center stage.  When Blackhawk is botnapped can Firewind get him back and deal with her feelings for Sideswipe?  Will Black fall for a seeker's daughter?  PLZ REVIEW! I want the feedback.


**AN-** Okay here it is... the sequel to Pink Sweatshirt. Just a FYI this will be a series of various oneshots. It shall be called Echo's Clothes, cuz that's where i get all the titles. Tee hee :) Hey peeps, if ya read this you should check out my other stories too. I really want some feedback here.

I Dedicate this story to Echo the Glaceon and another friend of mine, you know who you are, If it hadn't been for them then this story wouldn't be here. :)

REVIEW PEEPS! :P

* * *

><p>Years passed and Biannca and Ironhide's twins grew to be powerful Autobots. Their femme, Firewind, finished her training faster than her brother and became a partner to the front liner twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Blackhawk, their mech, finished training with his parents and moved to apprentice under Silverbolt when they realized he was a flier. Bia and 'Hide were very proud of both of them.<p>

"Hey Sides, what's kickin'?" Firewind asked as she walked towards said mech.

"Not much, 'Wind. Just got back from patrol." He placed his arm about her shoulders in a friendly gesture. "Much happier now that I'm back." He winked and started moving her towards the entrance of the base.

"Oh Sides." Firewind sighed dramatically. "You better watch what you say. Never know when my sire or creator might pop up." She giggled happily.

"What would he be saying otherwise?" A gruff voice sounded behind the couple. Both whipped around to see Ironhide dragging Sunstreaker by the neck.

"Sire!" She shouted in surprise. "It's nothing really. Just some playful banter, that's all." A nervous laugh escaped her lip plates.

"That's all it better be or there'll be pit to pay, Sideswipe." Ironhide glared at the red mech.

"Oh, buzz off, 'Hide. They're just flirting." Biannca called to her over the top mate.

"Really sire, I think 'Wind can handle herself if they get too rough." Blackhawk followed behind his creator.

"I suppose. But I want the best for my little femme. I'm sure she could do better." The weapon's specialist wrapped his arms around his mate and rested his head atop hers. "How went the meeting with Optimus?" Biannca had weekly video meetings with her uncle to keep each other appraised. Optimus and various other mechs had been transferred to their newest base in Washington, D.C. Though Prowl was left in charge, it gave them an excuse to talk to each other.

"It went well. The new liaison is still giving him trouble, but that was expected." Bia shook her head. "Looks like they escaped." Both looked to see the four others were nowhere in sight.

"Anyone is better than that fool Galloway that we started with. And it doesn't matter. Gives us more time to spend alone." He looked down and moved his mouth to capture hers. Without letting her reply, he moved them to their quarters.

* * *

><p>The two sets of twins, on the other hand, had moved on to their preapproved plans for the day. They began with an hour of good natured sparring and weapon's training. Sunstreaker kept trying to take down Firewind but couldn't seem to do so. The whole scene he put on caused a round of hearty laughter from the weapon's specialist twins. Sideswipe was no help for his twin either as he spent a majority of the time staring at the femme in question. After that they moved to the rec room for some Energon and some video games. Blackhawk dominated at Call of Duty, but Sideswipe took control when they switched to Pac Man.<p>

"Geez, Sides, you sure can eat those dots in style. " Firewind poked fun at him.

"Hey. It takes skill and finesse. Something I'm sure those two brutes are in short supply of." He glanced at his twin and hers.

"Mine's more brutish than yours. He gets it from our sire." The two mechs in question weren't even paying attention to the comments being made about them.

"No kidding. There's a reason 'Hide is a weapon's specialist." Both laughed at the insight. But then Firewind quickly sobered up.

"You making fun of my sire?" she questioned Sides dangerously.

"No, no… I wasn't making fun of him…" Sides stuttered nervously. His optics shifted quickly from her to the floor and back. No way did he want to end up on her hit list. Hopefully she was still in a good mood. One never knew with the children of Ironhide and Biannca. The twins had inherited both their parents' tempers. Everyone on base was fairly certain Bia's had gotten worse since her conversion to full size cybertronian.

"Okay." She was back to her happy-go-lucky self. She rose from her position next to him. She didn't get far before the alarms went off. The dual twins rushed from the rec room to see what the commotion was. They ended up outside to a battle already begun. Blackhawk was quickly swamped down by Barricade and Thundercracker. Firewind moved to help her twin but couldn't as she too was soon engaged in fierce hand-to-hand combat with Blitzwing. Punch after punch was thrown and blocked until she was lost in the rhythm of the dance. She paid no mind to her parents, her partners, or her brother. All she knew was the enemy in front of her.

Blackhawk was busy in a world of his own. After emerging from base he was quickly engaged with Barricade. Though he was bigger than the con, 'Cade had agility on his side. Each punch he threw was evaded. Barricade didn't so much as try fighting back. This puzzled the bulky mech. In the moment he thought about it, his guard slipped and he was taken from behind by Thundercracker. Blackhawk spun his upper torso to shake off the lighter seeker clinging to his back. As Thundercracker was thrown to the side, Barricade took the opportunity to subdue their objective. Barricade took one shot at the Autobot's back, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Barricade didn't know what his leader had planned for the young mech but he did know he couldn't disappoint him. He jumped on the fallen mech and cut a few key wires on the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out. He hefted himself off their prize and moved to Thundercracker. The seeker was busy picking himself off the ground.

"Let's get this one back to base. Hopefully Megatron will come through on his end of the plan." Barricade's rocky voice called to the seeker.

"No kidding. I don't want to be the one to deal with Ironhide or Biannca when they find out." The blue seeker shook his helm in slight fear. The weapon's specialist had a known reputation for tearing mechs apart for less than this. No telling what he would do to any con he came into contact with after this. As for Biannca, she was Megatron's offspring. If she inherited anything of her father then she was a force to be reckoned with at any point. Neither mech could also forget Firewind, the twin sister. The bond between twins was a strong one. No telling what the young femme could do. No one truly knew what she was capable of in battle having never seen such an event.

"Comm. Warp and tell him we're ready." Barricade ordered the other mech. They moved over, out of sight of the still raging battle. Skywarp appeared moments later to take them and their cargo back to base. The three plus one disappeared with a pop.

Firewind never took her optics off her opponent. She had managed to damage his left servo and left a sizeable gash not far from his spark chamber. She stood back from Blitzwing and looked him dead in the optics, her blue ones flaring in anger.

"What do you glitches want?" She demanded.

"I vill not ve the one to reveal the master plan. You vill have to vait." His malicious laughter echoed in her audio receptors. She did not have time to question him further for her partners came running up behind her causing the insane triple changer to flee after his comrades. Firewind turned to the two mechs flanking her.

"Did either of you figure out what is going on?" They both shook their heads.

"Let's go see if anyone else discovered what they were after." Sideswipe suggested. So the trio headed over to where Ironhide, Biannca, Prowl, and Silverbolt were talking.

"Firewind, thank primus you are uninjured." Ironhide swept the femme up into a hug. He released her and she looked around. Her sire, she noticed, looked quite stricken which was odd for him. Her creator looked like she was about to cry.

"What happened?" She was worried about what the answer might be.

"The Decepticons have Blackhawk."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the base in Washington, something similar was going on. The Cons, led in this case by Megatron, had attacked without warning. Optimus internally shuttered at the thought of what they could be after. He led the attack vigorously, taking on Megatron yet again.<p>

"You will never learn my brother," Megatron taunted the mighty autobot leader. "I always get my way." He laughed manically as he threw a punch for Prime's face plates. Optimus dodged the hit and made a move to ram Megatron's abdomen. He knocked them both to the ground forcefully. Megatron shoved him off and quickly stood back up. He charged his fusion cannon and released a blast, knocking the peaceful mech back even further. Megatron continued laughing as he advanced further on his brother. But he received a shock when Optimus rolled over and leapt to his feet, rushing him before he could make his next move. They battled alone for what seemed like hours but, in truth, was only minutes. Both knew the other strengths and weaknesses having fought so many times. But this time was going to be different. As they continued the stalemate, Megatron opened a com link with Skywarp.

:Megatron to Skywarp. Have you my grandson?:

:Skywarp here. Yes sir, Blackhawk is back at base now.:

:Good. Now come to my location and we seal the other half of my plan.:

:On my way, my lord.:

Megatron returned his full attention to his brother long enough to land a powerful blow to the back of the other mech's head, rendering him into emergency stasis. Skywarp appeared seconds later and teleported the autobot back to the Decepticon's brig. Megatron called out to the rest of his troops. They had what they came for.

"Decepticons, return to base." His men scrambled at his call and took off back to their base.

Upon their return, Megatron walked up to his second in command. "Starscream, you know what to do. Do not experiment too heavily on my grandson. It is still possible to alter his programming like we could not alter Biannca's. Leave my brother to hear his screams; I will deal with him when I see fit."

"Yes master. I will do as you command." Starscream spoke with obvious sarcasm. But Megatron paid him no further mind, so he headed off to the brig to collect his guinea pig.

In the brig, Optimus was roughly thrown into the same cell as Blackhawk. The black mech rushed over to his leader and great uncle's side. He hefted the other up onto a nearby berth. Optimus stirred after a moment and opened his optics to see his new surroundings.

"Blackhawk, what are you doing here?" He questioned his nephew.

"Eh, 'Cade and 'Cracker took meh down. Not sure how I got here, best guess Skywarp. Not sure why we're here. Nobody's said a word to me." His voice sounded so much like his father's. Optimus nodded his head. He should have expected as much. Now he had two final questions, why did Megatron have them captured and how were they going to escape? He knew Blackhawk was a grown autobot but he was still family, and Optimus was not going to let him be harmed if he could help it. The two bots didn't get to linger on anything further as Starscream came in with his trine. Optimus growled darkly at the air commander who simply sneered in return.

"Good to see you're still in good spirits, Prime. It will make what I have to do all that much more fun." The seeker walked up to the large mech and, with Thundercracker's help, managed to shackle him to the wall of the cell. Skywarp grabbed ahold of Blackhawk and dragged him out of the cell with Thundercracker following behind. "I'll make sure to give you a lot to listen in on. I'm sure Blackhawk will have the time of his life." The trine commander cackled loudly then left after his trine mates, leaving the Autobot commander alone.

In his cell, Optimus waited for a solid hour before the screams started. He shuttered his optics in pain for his family. Blackhawk should not be there, but what could he do about it shackled to the wall as he was. Blackhawk's cries of pain continued for hours on end. Optimus refused to turn his audios off, he couldn't. He spent his time staring at the wall in front of him and listening to the sound. Prime was sure a tear escaped his optics at one point, but never cared to pay attention. Suddenly he heard the door to the cell squeak open, in walked in a young femme seeker.

"Who are you?" His deep baritone voice still proud, despite his predicament.

"I am Guardstar, Skywarp's daughter." She spoke timidly. Her footsteps were light as she stepped across the room to stand in front of him. She held a cube of Energon in her hand.

"Why are you here?" He asked of her gently.

"I came to give you some Energon. I know that they won't do anything like that and I… well I don't want to be like that. I don't like seeing others suffer. Also I don't get to see very many others. My sire keeps me hidden most of the time because I don't have what it takes to be a Decepticon." She raised her, shockingly, blue optics and lifted up the cube to his mouth plates. He drank greedily. Stress had taken its toll on his energy levels.

"Thank you, Guardstar." He said graciously after he finished. He offered her a small smile which she cautiously returned.

"I had better go. If they find out I've been here we'll both be in trouble and it sounds like Starscream has finished for today. I'll be back when I can." She spoke rapidly as she hurried from the cell. Guardstar did offer a wave as she quietly relocked the door and scurried away. No more the half an hour later, Blackhawk's broken chassis was thrown back into the cell and Optimus was released from the manacles. It seemed he would only be chained like that to make sure he didn't try anything while they tortured Blackhawk.

Blackhawk moaned in pain as his optics onlined once more. Thankfully he saw he was back in his cell with Optimus. He tried to lift himself up but was held back by the older mech.

"No, you need to rest. Though I am no medic I will do what I can to help you. Just keep yourself calm, Blackhawk." The sound of his great uncle's voice soothed him while his wounds were looked at. He let out only a few hisses of pain whenever Optimus grazed over a particularly sensitive part. He managed to seal off some of the larger leaks and do basic patches on some major injuries but there wasn't much that Optimus could do. The two sat in silence once he was done, neither really knowing what to say. Eventually Blackhawk slipped into recharge hearing Optimus hum an old cybertronian lullaby his creator used to sing to him.

He woke hours later to a gold femme doing some more repairs to his damaged frame. He jerked up in shock and startled the femme who gasped in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked incredulously, optics shifting from her to the prime.

"Blackhawk, this is Guardstar. She has been helping repair you. She is an ally." Optimus spoke calmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Guardstar. Might I ask what you are doing with the Decepticons when you have the optics of an Autobot?" He looked at her glowing blue optics in captivation. She certainly was a sight to behold with her golden form, slender wings extending from her back, and the dark blue accents on the wings just added to the beauty. "Primus, you're beautiful." He whispered to himself but she heard him and her cheeks plates took on a reddish hue.

"Umm… Skywarp is my sire. So I stay here with him. I'm not much of a Decepticon though, I think I'd make a better autobot." She turned her head away shyly. Blackhawk looked at his uncle who gave him a knowing smile and a nod of approval.

"When we get out of here you are coming with us. There is no reason for you to stay here if you are unhappy." Blackhawk reached out his hand and placed it comfortingly on her shoulder. Her optics shuttered and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I would love to accompany you back." She smiled at both autobot mechs. Optimus moved to place his large hand on her smaller shoulder.

"You will be welcomed eagerly. I'm sure Firewind would love to meet the femme that has so enraptured her twins spark." He chuckled lightly, while Blackhawk let out an indignant guffaw. But he couldn't deny it. He was quite taken by the femme. Who was to say she wasn't perfect for him just because of who her sire was. After all, his creator was Megatron's sparkling and yet she got with his sire. At the thought of his twin he probed their special bond, trying to communicate with her. He received confusion, love, pain, and anger when he reached her. She quickly reined them in and let him communicate with her.

-Blackie, are you okay? Is uncle Optimus with you?- Firewind questioned over the bond.

-I've been better. Yeah, Op is here too.- He tried to soothe her.

-I felt your pain earlier but I couldn't reach you. Our parents are worried about you both. Hey what is this about a sexy looking femme?- She asked gleefully once she was sure he was okay.

So she had felt his emotions about Guardstar. Great this is not what he wanted. –What is all this confusion on your side?- he inquired trying to shift attention.

-Ugh… I think I might be falling for Sideswipe but that's not the question. Who is she?- Firewind wanted to know who the mysterious femme was.

-Her name is Guardstar. She is Skywarp's sparkling. Oh she is so beautiful. We're bringing her back with us, as she wants to be an autobot.- He sent his embarrassment over the bond along with the message.

-I look forward to giving her my approval, but if she has you like this already then she must be something.-

He cast his optics toward her, watching as she talked with Prime. –She certainly is.-

-Hey, If she's Skywarp's sparkling did she inherit his warping abilities?- 'Wind's curiosity seeped into him making him pause.

-I'll ask- He thought about how to word it, but decided to go with the direct route. "Star, did you get your sire's warping abilities?"

She turned to look at him startled by the sudden question. But after processing it her optics lit up. "Yes, I did. I can get us out of here right now." Her beaming smile seemed to make the dank cell all that much brighter.

* * *

><p>Firewind was concerned for her brother. She looked back at her creator, who was weeping unabashedly in Ironhide's arms. There wasn't much that any of them could do. No one knew where he had been taken. She looked down at her hands. Somewhere hidden was surprise to find they were shaking. She wasn't an emotional femme. She had to be the strong one. It was her brother's job to make everything all mushy. So why was she desperately fighting back the urge to cry her optics out? Not wanting anyone to see her like this, she turned around to head into her own quarters. She took three steps forward and ran smack into Sideswipe.<p>

"Shhh..." he crooned to her. "It's going to be alright." He knew what it must feel like to have your twin in trouble and be helpless to do anything about it.

"Oh Sides… I just… I don't know." The tears were starting to leak from the corners of her optics. Still self-conscious about crying, she ripped herself from his arms and ran off to find somewhere to cry alone. She ran and ran until she reached the beginnings of the beach. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore sent her emotions crashing over the wall she had always kept up. Her knees buckled and she fell to the sand, cupping her face in her hands and she cried. Alone, no one could see her in this pathetic state. She lost herself in the sound of the ocean and her sadness. She never noticed a pair of red arms wrap around her from behind. Or the mech those arms belonged to start whispering words of encouragement and sympathy in to her audio.

"'Wind it is going to be alright. We'll get both of them back." It was this comment that drew her from her reverie.

"Sideswipe, what are you talking about?" She asked. Her tear stained face pleading with his.

"We got word from the others. The cons took Optimus as well." It wasn't fair. She couldn't take it but she had too. How else was she going to get both her uncle and twin back from her grandfather's sadistic clutches?

"Oh Sides, I don't know what to do." Her voice sounded foreign to her audios. She had never sounded so… weak before.

"Just let it out Firewind. I'm here for you. You don't have to face this alone. Let it out. Crying because you're worried isn't a weakness. Don't ever feel like that. We all care for you and will do whatever we can to get the both back. Ironhide and Biannca are already trying to work out a strategy on how to locate them." Her internal battle quieted and she calmed herself down.

"Since when are you so touching Sides?" She tried picking up a fun attitude but something was different this time. Sideswipe didn't look playful.

"Since I found someone to be touching for. Firewind, I know that your sire is going to kill me when he finds out and maybe this is the wrong time, but I need you to know this. I care for you deeply. I…I love you." Firewind was blown away at his confession. He loved her. But did she love him in return?

"I know that you are shaken and confused right now so I don't want you to say anything right now. I can accept that you need tome to process this. I can only hope that after all this is over, we can…" he smiled at her. "Be together. But only if you feel the same. I won't force anything with you." He stood up and turned away from her.

"Thank you Sideswipe. You're right, I need time to think." He nodded and walked back towards base, leaving her alone on the beach. She sat there alone for hours thinking, sometimes not even that. She could feel her twin's pain; knew something was happening. It angered her that she could do nothing to stop any of it. Out of the blue, she felt a pull on her twin bond. Blackhawk was trying to contact her.

-Blackie, are you okay? Is uncle Optimus with you?- Perhaps there would be something he could tell her to help him.

-I've been better. Yeah, Op is here too.- He sent soothing feelings trying to calm her down.

-I felt your pain earlier. Our parents are worried about you both.- She felt around his side of the bond, She was shocked to discover something regarding a special femme. This certainly peaked her interest. –Hey what's this about a sexy looking femme?- She asked happily once she was sure he was really okay.

-What is all this confusion on your side?- He was trying to evade her question, but she wasn't going to play that game.

-Ugh…I think I might be falling for Sideswipe but that's not the question. Who is she?- Firewind was desperate to know.

She felt his embarrassment as he finally answered her. – Her name is Guardstar. She is Skywarp's sparkling. Oh she is so beautiful. We are bringing her back with us, as she wants to be an autobot.- It was nice that Blackhawk had found someone. Now if she could only figure out her own love life.

-I look forward to giving her my approval, but if she has you like this already then she must be something.- Though he was the more in tuned with his emotions, not much found its way to his spark.

-She certainly is.- He certainly sounded enraptured, even over the bond. Suddenly a thought crossed her processor. She is Skywarp's sparkling.

-Hey if she is Skywarp's sparkling did she inherit his warping abilities?-

-I'll ask her.- He broke the connection momentarily. When he reconnected he was thrilled about something. –She did. We'll be back at base soon.-

Firewind was ecstatic. She leapt to her pedes and ran back to the others. She nearly ran dead into Prowl in her rush.

"Firewind, what is it?" Her sire questioned carefully.

"They're on their way back. They met Skywarp's daughter, Guardstar, who is bringing them back as we speak." Her voice raised in pitch to an unusual squeakiness. Not seconds after she finished her sentence did the three show up with a resounding pop. Biannca and Ironhide rushed to their son. Biannca also paused to hug her uncle. Everyone was thrilled to have them back. After hugging her twin, Firewind stepped back and caught a glimpse of a golden femme seeker standing just off to the side. Fire wind walked up to her with a smile on her faceplates.

"So you must be Guardstar?"

"Yes, that's me." She responded meekly.

"I want to thank you for bringing them back. And to say you had better not break his spark. Blackhawk is set on you, and I approve." I stared her down and she actually looked me straight in the optics, determination shining in hers.

"I would never dream of such a thing. No one is going to break his spark if I have anything to say about it." Firewind let out a hearty laugh as the other walked over to greet the new femme. She pulled her twin to the side for a moment.

"You picked a good one. She fits you well." Amusement shown bright in both their optics.

"I know. Now it's time for you to get your mech. I know you love Sideswipe. Maybe you don't but I have always been better at this." Blackhawk quirked an optic ridge at his sister. He knew she needed Sideswipe.

"You're right. I just hope sire doesn't kill him." She let out a small laugh and walked away to find her mech. She stepped among the crowd until she came upon him and dragged him away from his own twin, off to the side so they could talk semi privately.

"Sideswipe, I wanted to talk about earlier." Sides looked downcast for some reason.

"Look 'Wind, I know you probably don't love me back but…" She stopped his senseless babbling with a kiss to his lip plates. His optics widened a fraction before he shut them and kissed her back. When they broke apart she finished what she had been trying to say.

"Sideswipe I love you too. I should have realized it sooner, maybe subconsciously I did. All I know now is that you had better not let me go." She locked optics with him and they kissed again.

To the side of the crowd, two proud parents looked at their twins, both having found their own spark mates. Biannca smiles at both of them, though neither saw as they were busy with their other half. Ironhide however wanted a word with Sideswipe. He let his arm slip from around Biannca and walked over to the offending mech. Sideswipe glanced at him approaching and moved slightly behind Firewind in fear. Ironhide grabbed him by the arm and forced sideswipe to look him in the optics.

"You ever hurt my little femme and you will wish Unicron was after you and not me." He meant well with his threat. Sideswipe looked at him nervously and glanced back at Firewind before responding.

"Yes sir. I would never dream of hurting her and if I did I would hope someone would beat some sense into me." He stood proud and Ironhide let out a bark of laughter. Perhaps this would all work out after all. The rest of the family walked over to them. Biannca congratulated her femme, while Ironhide started talking to his son's chosen femme.

After a while, Optimus cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Today has been a day of trials and triumphs. We have been through much and yet come through whole, with some new changes to the family. I welcome you Guardstar, not only to the Autobots but to my family." Said femme blushed at the recognition and in surprise that she was now a part of the Prime's family. " And Sideswipe, this doesn't mean you will get any special treatment regarding punishment for your pranks." Sides let out a groan of disappointment.

Blackhawk and Firewind looked at each other. Life was pretty dang good.


End file.
